


In Which I Write Another Fic About Rain

by Anonymous



Series: of the Enticing Snake-Woman and the Shattered Spirit-Blade [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bad Survival Practices, Bonding, Caves, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Hypothermia, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Rain, Spirit Blossom AU, Trust, Unreliable Narrator, depending on how you see it, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two so-called enemies, thrown together by circumstance, begin to make some rather interesting discoveries.Or,Cass and Riven manage to ride out a rainstorm in a small cave together without killing each other, somehow.
Relationships: Cassiopeia du Couteau/Riven
Series: of the Enticing Snake-Woman and the Shattered Spirit-Blade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859485
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	In Which I Write Another Fic About Rain

It's raining. Hard. So hard that the path beneath Cass is turning to mud, making it harder and harder to make progress. 

Evidently not as hard as it is for Riven, though. Through the twists and turns of path, the sheets of rain, and the branches of trees, Cass can see Riven getting further and further behind. 

...She slows down. _Don't want to waste my stamina,_ she says to herself. _Got to keep eyes on her,_ she says to herself. _Never know what she'll get herself into- get up to, rather._

* * *

A cave off to one side of the path catches Cass's eye. She can feel herself getting colder, slowing down, and she doesn't want to go into torpor out here. The stone is cold, but Cass doesn't quite have enough energy left to care. She curls up and drifts off into what is not quite sleep. The next thing she knows, there is a silhouette at the entrance to the cave.

She blinks, and it resolves itself into Riven, more drenched than a drowned rat and looking like one too. She is shivering uncontrollably, and there is a bundle in her arms which is wrapped in her oilskin cloak. Then Riven catches sight of Cass, and stops dead. Both hands occupied with her bundle, she doesn't reach for her sword. She doesn't even run. If Cass wanted to, she could probably kill Riven right here. For a moment, all they do is stare at each other.

Cass curls back up and closes her eyes. _Not certain enough,_ she says to herself. _She has something up her sleeve,_ she says to herself. _...And it would be such an anticlimactic way to end all this,_ she says to herself. Meanwhile, Riven has taken Cass's actions as invitation, and come into the cave. The sound wood hitting the stone informs Cass what the bundle was (the least wet deadfall from under trees and bushes), and then Cass's ears are assaulted with _chk, chk, chk._ Riven swears. _Chk, chk, chk, chk..._

Quick as a flash, Cass snatches the flint and steel out of Riven's shaking hands. Riven is so out of it that for a second she just stares at her hands, until she looks up a Cass. They lock eyes, and Cass is transfixed. Cass has never seen Riven so... vulnerable. And there's this look in her eyes...

Cass's hand is halfway to Riven's cheek before Riven shudders and wraps her arms around herself, somehow beginning to shiver even harder. Her eyes go completely glassy, and Cass snaps back to herself. In no time she has a crackling fire going, and Riven's shivering gradually decreases to nothing. Riven's breathing slows and Cass lets out a sign, curling back up. As she drifts off, she feels a weight press up against her coils. It's nice.

* * *

When she wakes, there is Riven, tired but awake, clothes stiff from drying on her body, tending to the fire. Suddenly she realizes Riven is between her and the cave mouth, and her heart is suddenly in her throat as her muscles tense up. Calmly, slowly, Riven glances over at her, then the cave entrance, and very deliberately leans her head back against the stone wall and pretends to fall asleep.

The breath catches in Cass' throat. She races out of the cave, not wanting to think about what such a gesture means, but the look of utter trust on Riven's face as she closed her eyes stays with her for many moons.

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: Stone is second only to water in sucking the heat away from your body. Don't be like Riven and Cass. Don't sleep on bare stone after being rain-soaked. Also, if you DO get rain-soaked, after you're out of the rain, take off your wet clothes. they're not helping you retain heat anymore - in fact, they're hurting your ability to do so. That _also_ makes a great opportunity for Gay Shit, but I didn't want to deal with that level of intimacy in this story. I may revisit that particular idea, though.


End file.
